Mind Games (John Smith 10)
Story Larxene: Hahahahaha! (Larxene and Luxord are watching Kairi walk up the stairs through a crystal ball.) That was incredible! Vexen knew just how to mess with her! Luxord: Don’t forget that this little memory game was my idea. Larxene: Ugh. You suck all the fun out of it. But look at the despair on her face! Ha! By the time we’re done with her, her mind and body will be shattered! Luxord: Which places the odds ever in our favor. As long as Vexen doesn’t mess it up. Larxene: If anyone could mess this up, it’d be Vexen. Perhaps this game needs a woman’s touch. Kairi finishes climbing the stairs, making it to the third floor. Vexen is standing in the middle of the room, waiting impatiently. Vexen: I expected you to handle that quicker. Kairi: (Sighs) I’m getting tired of this. Tired of you! Just leave me alone! (Vexen opens his mouth, when a Corridor of Darkness opens besides Vexen, Larxene walking out.) Larxene: Hey there Vexen. Vexen: (Anger rising) What are you doing here?! Larxene: (Playfully) Oh, I thought that I’d give you a helping hand here. Vexen: This is my castle! I am in charge here! Larxene: Oh, relax. I’m not stealing your thunder. I just figured that this next part would be best delivered by a fellow woman. Girl talk, nothing you’d be interested in. (Vexen gives her a confused look, but sighs in acceptance.) Vexen: Very well. I’ll leave this to you. (Vexen opens a Corridor of Darkness, disappearing.) Kairi: (Shudders) I don’t like you. Larxene: Good, so the feeling's mutual. Kairi: What do you want? This girl talk. Larxene: (Sighs) Oh, nothing too big. I just wanted to gab to you about John. Kairi: (Confused) John? Larxene: Yeah, I mean come on. You have to think he’s cute. Kairi: Uh, well, I, I never really thought of that. Larxene: You have a point. He is such a bad boy. Maybe that’s why he was interested in Xion. Kairi: Xion?! No! That’s impossible! Larxene: Please. I saw him and Xion together and, oh, right. You don’t remember anything from your time as Xion. You really don’t know. John would’ve died for Xion, but not for you. Kairi: No! But, Phantom X said they let her be killed. Larxene: Doesn’t mean John liked it. Although he said they are evil, no heart is above love. Kairi: NO! Kairi turns into Articguana, firing a freeze ray at Larxene. Larxene dodges, laughing. Articguana fires more freeze rays, as Larxene dances out of the way. Articguana: You are lying! (Fires freeze ray) You have to be lying! Larxene: I thought you said you never considered him. (Articguana fires a freeze ray, as Larxene transforms, shrinking. She stands as Buzzshock.) Buzzshock: Hahahahahaha! (Buzzshock releases electricity, shocking Articguana. Articguana reverts, Kairi being electrocuted.) Kairi: Aaaaaahhhhh! (Kairi falls to her knees.) Buzzshock: Aw, what’s the matter? Can’t take the pain of lost love? (Buzzshock turns into electricity, flying forward and ramming Kairi. Kairi is knocked back, as Kairi glows, though it fades.) Kairi: No. Buzzshock: Hahahahaha! Can’t transform right now! Buzzshock flies forward as electricity, as Kairi transforms, Chromastone catching Buzzshock. Chromastone throws her, firing an ultraviolet ray. Buzzshock dodges, and charges her arm with lightning. She flies forward, ramming Chromastone with a Lightning Arm, cracking her chest from the power. Chromastone reverts, Kairi grabbing her chest. Kairi: (Panting heavily) Can’t, take much more. Buzzshock: Hahahahaha! That’s what you get for picking a fight for me. And for what? A boy you don’t even like? (Buzzshock charges her Lightning Arm again, and flies at Kairi. Kairi’s body glows, as it splatters, the ground covered in sand.) What the? Desert Storm reforms, and extends her hands to grab Buzzshock. Buzzshock is caught, but gets free as electricity. Buzzshock fires electricity at Desert Storm, who takes it with ease. Desert Storm’s body grows, as she opens her mouth, trying to engulf Buzzshock. Buzzshock stops mid-flight, and flies back, dodging. Desert Storm reverts, as Buzzshock circles Kairi. Buzzshock: Yawn. Boring. Don’t you have any stronger aliens? Buzzshock flies down, as Kairi turns into Shocksquatch. She extends her hand, catching Buzzshock, hand covered in lightning. Buzzshock tries to escape, but Shocksquatch throws her up and punches her, sending her crashing her into the wall. Buzzzshock: Hahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Buzzshock reverts.) Larxene: Well. That was a thrill. So that’s what heart breaks feels like. Shocksquatch: Surely you felt heart break when you had a heart. (Larxene’s smirk fades, her face angry.) Larxene: You think I’m bluffing? Then, go up the stairs and see, that I am right. (Larxene disappears into a Corridor of Darkness. Shocksquatch reverts.) Kairi: What did she mean? I hate to play in their hands. (Kairi heads towards the stairs.) End Scene Kairi makes it up to the fourth floor, where there was no one there, only a card floating. Kairi: What? No Organization? Leaving me to myself? I don’t like this. Kairi walks over, touching the card. The room glows, and takes the appearance of Twilight Town, on Sunset Hill. Kairi: Is this Twilight Town? Nowhere I’ve been. (She turns, seeing John, Xion, Hayner, Pence and Olette. Everyone is looking at Xion, who is crying.) Xion: I need to die. John, do it. Please. I’d rather you do it than anyone else. Everything is silent, as John walks towards Xion. He leans over, and kisses her on the lips. She opens her eyes, looking at John confused. John: You won’t die. Not if I have anything to say about it. Doesn’t matter who it’s from. I’ll protect you. (John kisses her again, and Xion kisses him back.) Kairi: (In denial) No. It can’t be. (Xion breaks away from John.) Xion: Oh, it is. (John, Hayner, Pence and Olette fade away, as Xion walks towards Kairi, an air of pride to her.) He kissed me. Not you, but me. All this time, he has had no feelings for you. The only reason he revived you was so after he obtained Kingdom Hearts, he could remove your heart, and create me again. He never gave you a second thought. (Kairi glows, transforming.) Rath: RATH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ XION, NOBODY OF MYSELF! YOU, YOU, (Tears are pouring down Rath’s face.) YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG WOMAN TO STEAL FROM! I’LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU HAVE NOTHING TO KISS HIM WITH! Rath releases a roar, as she runs forward on all fours. Xion scoffs, as she turns into Xylofreeze, eyes glowing white. Rath floats, with a white aura, punching at the air as she struggles to get free. Xylofreeze: Wow. Blind rage. Another winning attribute. John prefers a woman who can think under pressure. Rath: THE RATH DOESN’T HAVE TO TAKE THIS! (She punches the air some more.) LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ AIR! LET THE RATH DOWN, OR I’LL POUND THE LIFE OUT OF YOU! Xylofreeze swings her arm down, slamming Rath into the ground. She raises Rath up and down, slamming her several times. Xylofreeze swings her arm in a circle, Rath spinning through the air. Xylofreeze squeezes her hand, as Rath’s body is being squeezed by an invisible hand, and Xylofreeze brings Rath to her face. Xylofreeze: You’re a pretty thing, but you don’t have much more than that. A Princess of Light, all princesses expect to be pampered and adored. A hero needs someone who can provide for him. (Rath transforms.) Astrodactyl: And you think you’re it? (Astrodactyl releases a propulsion wave from her jetpack, hitting Xylofreeze and knocking her back. Astrodactyl lands, reverting.) Kairi: (Panting) You, are evil. A monster without a heart. He would never fall for someone like you. Xylofreeze: Am I a monster? Did I stay with the Organization? Did I want John to pity me? Did I want to live, or did I want to die, so you could live? I see now that I was mistaken. Kairi turns into Buzzshock, shooting lightning at Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze is shocked, as she turns into Granodite, using her mana hair to block the attack. She fires a mana blast, and Buzzshock reverts. Kairi stumbles up, tears in her eyes. Granodite: You can’t even hold a transformation. (Kairi transforms, turning into Wildmutt. Wildmutt roars at Granodite.) If I’m a monster, then you’re just a beast. Granodite smirks, as she raises her hand, glowing with mana. Wildmutt charges forward, jumping and pouncing at Granodite. Granodite’s hair stretches, catching Wildmutt. Wildmutt roars, tearing at the mana hair. Then, Wildmutt’s senses are on full alert, as she turns into Diamondhead. Diamondhead forms a blade hand, severing the mana hair. She then turns, and forms a crystal wall in front of her. An enormous beam of fire slams into the crystal wall, shot from the sun. The crystal is destroyed, as Diamondhead is encompassed, burning. The attack ends, as the majority of Diamondhead’s crystal body burned away, leaving only a skinny figure. Diamondhead falls to her knees, reverting. Kairi falls to the ground, body charred. Kairi: (Barely audible) So, hot. (Granodite leans over Kairi, lifting her head with her head.) Granodite: (Smirkily) Don’t worry, Kairi. When you die, I’ll be sure to take good care of John. This time, we’ll be together forever. (Kairi raises her arm, grabbing Granodite’s. Kairi moans, as she turns into Gymosis, tightening her grip.) What?! Gymosis: Game over. Granodite screams, as Gymosis’ hand sparks, absorbing Granodite. Soon, Granodite is completely sucked in, and is gone. Gymosis stands, reinvigorated with energy. The room returns to normal, as Gymosis reverts. Kairi: Have to keep going. Have to get to the truth. Characters *Kairi Illusion Characters *John Spacewalker (replica) *Hayner *Pence *Olette Villains *Vexen *Xion (Replica) *Larxene *Luxord Aliens By Kairi *Articguana *Chromastone *Desert Storm *Shocksquatch *Rath *Astrodactyl (cameo) *Buzzshock (cameo) *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *Gymosis By Larxene *Buzzshock By Xion Replica *Xylofreeze *Granodite Trivia *It's revealed there are three Organization members at the castle. *Larxene messes with Kairi's feelings about John, and how he likes Xion instead. **Larxene's speech pattern in that is similar to gossiping girls. *Kairi becomes enraged by Larxene and Xion, showing some level of feelings towards John. *Kairi has no mistransformations this episode. The reason is she's so mad she doesn't think of what alien to turn into, she just transforms. *The scene of John and Xion is altered to anger Kairi. *Larxene's comment on "Stealing his thunder" is a reference to her using lightning aliens. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga Category:John Smith 10: Castle Oblivion Arc